An Old Distraction
by Veilaa
Summary: Kylo Ren is nearly complete with his training when a final initiation mission from Snoke proves to be harder than he expected. Kylo is undaunted at first, but that all changes when he is suddenly face to face with an old distraction. "It's sure been a while, Ben," Tahiri greeted him with an enigmatic smile. "Don't call me that anymore," he hissed.


**_Warning: Spoilers for TFA_**

 _Prologue_

"You've done well, young Kylo Ren," Snoke praised him, the menacing alien appearing in his usual, shaky hologram. Most of his training sessions had occurred over hologram, so really it was nothing new to Kylo. One day, Snoke said, he would come train directly with him in person.

Kylo smirked at the ground. Once he learned all of Snoke's powers, he would be the most powerful being in the galaxy. He couldn't wait for that day. _Soon._

"Thank you, Master," Kylo stated while kneeling, his usual stance of reverence whenever Snoke was present.

He disliked Snoke, but respected all the knowledge that the hideous alien held. Kylo was not stupid. He knew he needed to submit to Snoke's authority until he was strong enough to overthrow Snoke. The old Sith Rule of Two. But soon enough Kylo would become master and find his own apprentice.

"You have much to be proud of, young knight of Ren. Your journey from light to dark is quite remarkable," Snoke praised once again while he flashing a toothy smile.

Kylo grinned from behind his mask at Snoke's statement. Not at the comment, but at the fact that Snoke could not read the thoughts that Kylo was thinking. Thoughts about Snoke's death.

Kylo kept his composure as nonchalant as he responded, "Thank you. My successes are all thanks to you, my lord."

He was anything but nonchalant in reality. He was ready, ready for Snoke to declare him a sith lord- his apprentice. No longer just one in training.

It made his blood boil when he thought of how his generals and admirals did not give him the respect he deserved- they did not fear him. How many times he had tried to scare General Hux only for the man to give him a calm smile.

That would all change once Snoke proclaimed him to be a Sith Lord.

Kylo had been waiting years for Snoke's official declaration of him as a Sith Lord. Of course, he had been set back quite a bit when he had let that pesky sand girl defeat him in a duel.

Kylo inwardly shuddered as he remembered the 2 endless years of pain and training after that that he went through with Snoke. The mental abuse he had gone through, mainly involving his family.

It had made him stronger though. All the pain and mental abuse was worth it, and for that he thanked Snoke.

Snoke had told him that the sand girl had beaten Kylo not because she was stronger, but because Kylo was emotionally weak from killing his father earlier. Snoke told Kylo that he would not allow something like that to happen again. He had let his emotions weaken him.

Kylo Ren agreed profusely.

"As I can sense from your thoughts, you are most eager to complete your training," Snoke drawled, the blue hologram shifting as he moved to place his hands together in a calculating manner.

"Yes, sir. I am," Kylo stammered, flustered at having been caught in his thought. He wondered for a moment if Snoke had indeed known what Kylo had been thinking earlier. _No, I guarded them too well_. He needed to be more careful in the future to mask his thoughts- especially when in the presence of a Sith Lord.

Snoke's words from his training rang through his mind: _There is no privacy anywhere. Your thoughts are public domain that I can sift through whenever I wish to. You would be wise to not hold anything of sentiment in there._

"No need to flush. Your ambition is most…profitable. It will suit you well when you become a Sith Lord," Snoke graveled, and Kylo did not allow himself to get excited.

There was always a catch with Snoke.

Kylo chose to remain silent as Snoke continued, "You are nearly there, my boy. There is one final mission I have for you. If you are successful, consider your training complete."

Silence fell in the dark chamber, the blue reflection of the hologram flickering on Kylo's face as he slowly stood from his kneeling position to face Snoke.

"Name it and it will be done, my lord." Kylo said reverently, eager to not only complete what Snoke was offering, but going above and beyond.

 _Soon the entire galaxy will fear me. Just like they did was my grandfather, Vader._ If he was honest, the only thing he took out of Luke's Jedi Academy was how inspiring Anakin Skywalker was. Soon after he began to idolize Vader, making his own mask. He even went to the planet where the death star crash landed on and sifted through the rubble until he found Vader's mask.

The mask now had a permanent home on a pedestal in his room. A constant reminder of what Kylo wanted his future to be.

However he would not make the same error that Vader made in his final breathing moments- he would not become weak and return to the light side.

"I need you to return to Yavin 4," Snoke's nasally voice brought Kylo out of his thoughts.

Kylo inwardly winced at the mention of Yavin 4. He had spent his childhood and most of his teenage years there. His Uncle Luke had been a pitiful teacher, not caring about Kylo's true potential to be reached. His years at the Junior Jedi Academy had been ones he wanted to forget, and now here was Snoke trying to bring them all back.

"Return there and kill all your former fellow students. All of them, and do not return until you do so. In your holopad you will find a list of all remaining living students. My legions will take care of the few not still on Yavin 4. The rest remaining on Yavin 4 are ones you must end." Snoke commanded, and Kylo could sense Snoke was awaiting his reaction.

What was his reaction? He had had some good memories at the Junior Jedi Academy, but those were all gone now. He had no feelings for those pitiful students he used to call friends. His time on Yavin 4 was nothing but a distraction. He smiled.

With an easy hand, Kylo removed his mask, blinking momentarily at the light hitting his eyes. He much preferred his mask, it completed his transition from his childhood to Kylo Ren. His entire personality had changed, and now his physical appearance had too. However, now he needed to look directly at Snoke.

"With pleasure, my lord," Kylo said with a grin. This final initiation mission was going to be too easy. Did Snoke consider this a challenge for him?

Gods, he had murdered his own father. How would killing his pathetic childhood acquaintances possibly be harder than that?

They were nothing but old distractions from his destiny.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The story really starts next chapter once he arrives on Yavin 4, so this prologue was pretty short and rushed. This was just to give you some insight as to why he is there.**

 **For those who don't know who Tahiri Veila is: She was part of the Extended Universe, a young girl who had been raised by Tusken Raiders after losing her family. She trained with Luke at this Junior Jedi Academy. She was friends with Han Solo and Leia's children, Jacen, Anakin, and Jaina. (Jacen Solo=Ben Solo=Kylo Ren). Sadly, she is no longer canon since the entire EU was wiped out :((( But for this story, she is still canon and went to the Academy with Ben Solo.**

 **It might seem like a random pairing but Tahiri had always been a favorite character of mine. I wanted to write a story with Kylo Ren meeting someone from his past, and I did not want to use an OC as several other stories on here have already done that. And since Tahiri went to the same training academy as Kylo Ren...**

 **Haha anyways, enjoy and give the pairing a chance. If you can't stand the thought of a non canon character, than just consider Tahiri Veila to be an OC ;)**

 **Please remember to review- I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Next chapter will be up tonight. Reviews always make me update faster ;;)) -Veilaa**


End file.
